Nuestro Mundo
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: Las Mew's y Los Cyniclons, unidos para salvar sus mundos. Los secretos, las sorpresas e intrigas inundaran esta historia... — Toda mi vida ha sido un engaño, mi destino fue manipulado — Yo lo amo, pero; ya es muy tarde — Ahí que luchar, por nuestra gente, por nuestra familia, por 'Nuestro Mundo.' — Nuestro futuro a hablado. KisshuxIchigo/ LettucexPai /PuddingxTart
1. Cap 1 'Comienzo'

**Esta historia es la historia que suplantara a mi primera creación que extrañare actualizar (esto me da nostalgia) y quiero llorar.**

_**Te AMO Simplemente te AMO**_

**La continuare pero no ahora, cuando tenga una idea mas clara de lo que quiero para este Fic lo seguiré, pero PROMETO que esta historia gustara mas. (o eso espero)**

**Capitulo #1 Comienzo**

Humo, cenizas y escombros, era en lo que se convertía la ciudad, donde Cyniclones corrían y volaban de lado a lado, pánico en sus rostros, gritos y desesperación, la ciudad era injerida por las llamas, mientras Quimeras Anima desde pequeñas a grandes, rugían y lanzaban ataques.

Una pareja, hombre y mujer, ambos corrían, tratando de escapar. Cada unos de ellos con un pequeños bebe en brazos, uno era un recién nacido, mientras el otro parecía de 15 meses y su llanto era fuerte.

Detrás de ellos de entre las llamas surgió una criatura gigante, tenia apariencia reptil, 5 cabezas que parecían de dragón, sobresalían de aquel cuerpo escamoso. Y un Cyniclon de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules fríos, levitaba ligeramente sobre el, pero nadie lo noto.

La pareja siguió corriendo, pero pronto los alcanzaría.

-Amira! toma a nuestro bebe!-la mujer tomo a el pequeño, mientras se preguntaba que estaba tramando su marido.

-Eloy, que haces?!-grito Amira mirando desesperada, Eloy se alejaba de ella corriendo en dirección opuesta, acaso se trataría de enfrentar a aquella bestia? el hombre rubio se acerco lo suficiente y saco una enorme espada, era hermosa, cubierta de oro blanco y resplandeciente como la luna.

-Defenderé mi pueblo, hasta el final!

La mujer lo miro como si estuviera loco, pero era su decisión y la respetaría.

-Nos veremos pronto...Te amo!-grito Amira mientras se alejaba corriendo, escucho como su amado le respondía, ahora su misión era salvar a sus luces—sus hijos —, su hijo mas pequeño, había nacido hace un semana, cuando maremotos y terremotos surgieron, y todo se hizo un gran causo.

Amira entro en un callejón, pero para su mala suerte este no tenia salida, ella no tenia poderes, tenían que pasar por lo menos dos semanas después del parto para que sus poderes volvieran, esto era un asco, se apoyo en la pared de ladrillo, lagrimas se resbalaban de sus dorados ojos, miro como el cielo se ilumino en azul y verde, después un destello blanco y todo quedo en silencio.

La mujer se derrumbo, en llanto, tantos pensamientos en un solo segundo le era un gran pesar, pero no tuvo mas tiempo para su dolor, pues fuertes pasos que hacían temblar la tierra se escuchaban acercándose.

Rápidamente oculto al mas pequeño en una caja de cartón, pues había muchos desechos en aquel callejón, de su bolsillo saco una foto familiar, Eloy posaba un brazo en la cintura de Amira, mientras con el otro brazo cargaba a su hijo mayor, el niño sonreía así la cámara, y Amira cargaba a su hijo menor, de tal forma en que se apreciara bien el pequeño, el niño estaba despierto y miraba directamente a la cámara.

Amira sonrió triste, esa imagen era única; pero la partió por la mitad y lo guardo dentro de la ropa del bebe —una chica de aproximadamente 25 años observo eso desde lejos, _que hace esa mujer? _pensó— Después dejo a su otro hijo—el mayor— el niño seguía llorando, lagrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas, y a este lo coloco dentro de un bote de basura, sin tanta de esta dentro de el, y coloco la otra parte de la foto igualmente dentro de la ropa del pequeño. Suspiro pesadamente, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y su mirada se lleno de valentía, próximamente; salio del callejón.

La chica, voló hacia el callejón, y tomo al pequeño de la basura, el pequeño lloraba mas fuerte, la chica sintió compasión por el, mas pisadas acercándose, había otro niño estaba en aquella caja, pero no tendría tiempo, salio de ahí lo antes posible, salvando por lo menos a uno.

El Cyniclon de cabello largo y y ojos celestes fríos, entro en el callejón, sonrió malvadamente mientras avanzaba ella tendría que haberlos ocultado en este lugar, se acerco a el bote de basura, no había nada, busco y busco, cuando escucho un leve puchero, y después un llanto, en la esquila debajo de unos cuantos periódicos y papeles estaba el recién nacido de escaso cabello azul oscuro, pero _donde esta el segundo?_

-Donde esta el segundo príncipe?- se pregunto a si mismo

-Deep Blue, señor! todo va de acuerdo a el plan, ahora que?- apareció un niño rubio y ojos castaños.

-Tora, que haces aquí?

-Solo supervisaba, pero todo esta bien?-pregunto el niño, que no rebasaba los 6 años.

-Por supuesto.-Sonrió Deep Blue y miro al niño.- ahora solo queda esperar, hasta que sea capas de ser un guerrero

-Pero serán años! incluso yo seré mayor!- exclamo inocentemente

-Pero valdrá la pena.

**Dejen reviews! se loa agradeceria si me dan su opinion, y que es lo que piensan**

**Las Amo Mis Hermosas Lectoras!**


	2. Cap 2 ¡Pensamientos!

**Nuevo Capitulo Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece! Espero les guste, comenten, Gracias!**

**Cap #2 Pensamientos**

Ichigo miraba el cielo claro y oscuro, las estrellas se veían con tanta claridad, el aroma a humedad en el viento, este soplaba contra su rostro. Era Viernes en la noche, sus padres habían ido a la despedida de solteros de la novia y novio, cada uno a su respectiva invitación. No tardarían en llegar, tuvo que rogarles para quedarse sola, le encantaba, comía cuanta chatarra le diera por antojo, bailaba y cantaba con el sonido de la música a todo volumen, podía ser ella misma y sacar toda esa energía, y sin ridiculizarse ante nadie mas que esas cuatro paredes.

Ya estaba cansada suspiro y camino hacia dentro cerrando la puerta de su balcón detrás de ella, se tumbo en su cama, estaba exhausta, también había mas tranquilidad en su casa sin un solo ruido, y odia pensar mas, decidió recordar todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, si desde que tena memoria tal vez 8 sus cumpleaños, cuando aun era pequeña y jugaba con muñecas y peluches, cada uno de sus bueno amigos en todos los años, llego hasta los 13 donde su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Su primera vez como Mew, recordó esa sensación mágica de poder que fluía por su cuerpo cada vez que se transformaba, nunca había sentido nada igual que lo hubiera comparado. Sus enemigos, aquellos seres desconocidos que la atacaron, en singular uno, ese alíen pelo verde, del que últimamente se había estado paseando por su mente, un cosquilleo se apoderaba de su estomago, sentía en su pecho una sensación tan agradable que no podía describirlo.

-Me he enamorado-susurro Ichigo, odiaba este echo, Kish ya no estaba, que se suponía que haría con todo este sentimiento, y se preguntaran que pasa con Masaya, pues ellos estaban juntos hasta hace unos meses Masaya había vuelto de sus estudios en Inglaterra, ellos seguían juntos pero ya Ichigo había empezado a recordar a su ex-enemigo favorito y Masaya le había confesado, que se había enamorado de Ayami, ella era una joven muy linda, era su compañera una de sus compañeras de clase, no hablaban mucho pero se llevaban bien, era tierna, amable y aveces graciosa aunque algo tímida.

Ichigo se decepciono un poco pues ambos habían luchado por su amor, si amor, pero no era suficiente amor, no era un amor como el que sentirías con la persona con la que quisieras estar el resto de tus días por el resto de tu vida, a la persona que le confiarías todos tus secretos, con quien formarías una familia.

-Te extraño...-susurro de nuevo la pelirroja y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pensar en que lo amaba, y el no estaba, ya no regresaría, y todo había sido su culpa, pues el le había expresado aquellas palabras de amor que ella no acepto, se sentía lindo, pero nunca pensó bien si seria verdadero.

Y ese había sido su error, pero todos los cometían y de ellos se aprende, pero era frustrarte.

Escucho como sus padres habían llegado, el sonido de los tacones de su madre subiendo las escalera, y preguntando por ella desde el pasillo de su habitación.

-Hola Ichigo, todo esta bien?-pregunto Sakura ya en la habitación de su hija, Ichigo levanto la vista sonriendo le a su mama

-Si mama, y que tal estuvo la fiesta?-Sakura bufo al recordar

-Horrible, fue la peor a la cual he asistido, espero por el bien de mi amiga que su boda sea mucho mejor que eso- rió la mujer.

-Y cuando es la boda?-pregunto la chica quitando sus dos coletas y cepillando su corto cabello rojo.

-No recuerdo pero yo te avisare, por si tal vez decidas quedarte con alguna de tus amigas a Dormir ese fin de semana, recuerda que es fuera de la Ciudad.- Sakura entro en el cuarto de su hija y tomo el cepillo de sus manos para ella empezar a peinarla.

-Si lo se, le comentare a Lettuce.-dijo Ichigo, Sakura se quedo mirando la habitación de su hija, había cambiado mucho desde que era pequeña, ya no pasaba tiempo como antes, pero lo entendía era parte de crecer.

-Oye Ichigo, y dime no hay algún; chico nuevo en tu vida, y que me quieras contar?- sonrió Sakura, Ichigo abrió grandemente los ojos, quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Si

**********************}**

**Ise un cambio en el primer Capitulo había algo muy obvio así que decidí cambiarlo y después de hacerlo me di cuenta que comentaste ****_Nelly-san_**** y afirme lo que había pensado jajaja muchas gracias por el review. Y para esa dudita aquí te lo quiero aclarar**

**Esta historia suplirá a ****_Te AMO Simplemente te AMO_****, pero NO en el aspecto en que sera la misma pero mejorada, no; es completamente ****diferente****, pero a las que siguen ese Fic este, es el que les tengo en su lugar.**

**Aseguro que gustara mas**

**Necesito reviews y no se si es verdad o soy solo yo la que ve que cada vez ahí menos lectoras (pone carita triste) **

**Muchos Besos y Abrazos **

**BAI BAI**


	3. Cap 3 ¡Kish y su familia!

Vas Happenin! - Zayn Malik

Hola! como tal vez sepan soy Directioner (a nadie le interesa) y han sido días tristes para mí, porque Zayn se me fue de la banda, y se siente de lo peor porque los he apoyado estos cuatro años y se fue T-T es como si quitaran todo anime del mundo.

Bueno pero como las quiero les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Y SI SE DIERON CUENTA HUBO CAMBIO DE PORTADA Y NOMBRE.

Gracias a:

Nelly-san

Pali2014

Sheblunar

MewKisshuandIchigo

Juliex11

Muchas gracias a todas, hermosas, les mando besos!

Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, si lo fuera no sé qué barbaridades habrían pasado xD

Cap. #3 Kish y su familia

Kisshu estaba sentado en su escritorio, en estos últimos años, como muestra de agradecimiento el mandato y reinado del planeta, quedo al cargo de su familia, su padre tenía mayor mando, y él y sus hermanos habían recibido puertos altos en el mandato. Estaba escribiendo un informe de las últimas actividades de varios soldados, que le había encargado Pai.

Suspiro pesadamente, su cuello empezaba a doler, así que decidió tomar un descanso, miro por un momento hacia su ventana, era un día muy lindo y pacífico, se levantó y la abrió, inhalo el fresco aire con un aroma dulzón de las flores.

Miro el cielo con algunas cuantas nubes blancas. Aquel paisaje que se apreciaba, y era solo por su ventana, solo una pequeñísima parte, era hermoso. Todo lo que se había propuesto desde pequeño, lo había logrado, y se sentía orgulloso de ello, salvar a su mundo y sus habitantes; su hogar y su familia.

Su familia, aquellas personas que en algún momento fueron desconocidos, pero lo acogieron como un hijo, y él se ganaron su cariño, como ellos el de él. Sus objetivos en esta vida, ya los había logrado, excepto uno.

Habían pasado años y aunque no podía superar del todo, aquella chica de ojos chocolate, y cabello rojo escarlata. Simplemente había optado por seguir adelante, y olvidar lo que había sucedido en la Tierra, su vida ahora era mucho mejor. El, la quería, y ella a él, tal vez el está enamorado, si esta, tiempo presente. Y un pensamiento realista vino a su mente con respecto a Ichigo Momomiya, ¿cómo habría pensado que ella se podía enamorarse ella de él? en que mente podía existir un pensamiento tan estúpido? Habían sido enemigos, la había ataco tantas veces, incluso dañándola, hacía que se enfadara con él y siempre se molestaba por que la atacaba de nueva cuenta, pero el solo quería terminar su trabajo, salvar su planeta y su raza, incluso él dijo lo mucho que la amaba en aquel momento, pero ante la gran lista negativa, esta pequeña pisca de verdad, no era creíble.

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tele transportándose, apareció ya no tan pequeño Tart, su apariencia había cambiado, era más alto, sus cortos short ahora llegaban a sus rodillas, su camisa era más larga y completamente abotonada, su cabello lo utilizaba en una pequeña coleta detrás de su cabeza.

Taruto sonrió y salto a la cama de su hermano mayor, Kish rodó los ojos, apenas hace una hora había obligado a una de las sirvientas que no tendiera su cama, y él era muy auto suficiente para arreglar sus desastre, acaso su hermano mayor solo sabía molestar?

-Que haces aquí enano?- cuestiono Kisshu, Tart levanto la cabeza y miro hacia él, suspiro y se acomodó hasta quedar sentado.

-Leia dice que ya está lista la comida y se enfriara si no bajamos a comer, Mama dice que salgas de tu habitación has estado demasiado tiempo encerrado, Papa que te apures pues tienes que entrenar y llegaras tarde, también que después del entrenamiento vallas a verlo a su oficina y Pai necesita el informe, aunque no es tan urgente-. Tart suspiro agotado, por la larga oración sin pausas, Kish rodo los ojos. Con lo único que se apuraría seria ir a comer, lo demás podía esperar.

Toda su familia estaba ya sentadas en el comedor, disfrutando el banquete que había sido preparado por le cocinera. Tomo el lugar vació y se sentó.

"Narra Kisshu"

Ahora les contare un poco sobre los miembros de mi familia.

Primero esta Drako, mi padre, es un hombre alto de cabello purpura, sus ojos eran color cobre, piel pálida; en realidad todos tenemos casi el mismo color de piel, pues así es nuestro ADN Cyniclon, el siempre vestía pantalones largos oscuros y un saco militar con hombreras y varias placas al frente, por supuesto era el mayor mando de todos. A simple vista parece un hombre duro, pero es un hombre muy amoroso, cariñoso y divertido. Aunque solo en privacidad, ya que no puede mostrar esa actitud hacia los soldados.

Después Nina, mi ''madre'', tiene 40 años de edad, ella ama a sus hijos, y con eso me refiero a Pai y Tart, pues ella nunca me ha aceptado del todo, conmigo es muy dura y amargada, actúa como si la vida le debiera algo; pero esa ya es otra historia. Su cabello es color marrón claro, sus ojos un color purpura casi negro, su vestimenta habitual es un pantalón largo apenas unos centímetros arriba de los tobillos, color rojo oscuro, una blusa que terminaba a mitad de su abdomen y seguía una malla transparente color azul (igual a la de Pai en el Anime) pero sus mangas eran largas y en los hombros había un corte circular que los descubría. (*No sé si me doy a entender.) usaba tacos altos color negro.

Mis hermanos, que ya todos los conocen, Pai tiene 18, solo había crecido una cabeza más de altura, y su camisa era totalmente completa, su estómago ya no se apreciaba y el color de su traje se había vuelto negro con tan solo algunos detalles en morado. Y Tart ya lo habían visto, solo cabe agregar que seguía igual de infantil.

Y Leia, ella tiene 34 años, ella es mi tía, la verdad es que, ella es la ''Maid'', pero yo siempre la he visto como una madre para mí, por razones mayores, siempre ha jugado y bromeado con migo, siempre al pendiente y cuidado de mí.

Es corto pero ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizare pronto! Comenten mis queridas lectoras!

BAI BAI


	4. Cap 4 ¡Una fiesta arruinada!

**Hola! Espero les guste este capitulo! Siento no haber subido antes, pero fueron las vacaciones de improviso. Sorry! **

**Una aclaración se supone que _Yo salgo en este fic soy Umi Shiroi solo quería comentarlo, si ella tiene mi personalidad xD_**

**Gracias a:**

**Nelly-san: gracias por el apoyo, no te preocupes no estoy loca como para hacerme daño jeje y suena racista pero así le decimos de cariño :p y que bien que ya abriste una cuentaaa**

**Guest: Gracias por los reviews, y suerte, espero leer alguna historia tuya pronto, saludos!**

**Kurara Ikisatashi: Gracias por el review! **

_**Me pertenece, la trama de este Fic, Umi Shiroi, Mamoru, Tommo, Paul, Fuyuki etc.**_

**Tokyo mew mew y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Cap#4 Una fiesta arruinada!**

Una chica Cyniclon caminaba hacia la mansión Ikisatashi, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de color castaño obscuro,sus ojos eran del mismo color. En su cabeza llevaba una diadema color negro.

Su vestimenta era algo singular como la de todo Cyniclon, la de ella consistía en una blusa lisa de tirantes anchos, color rosa-cerezo, sus hombros quedan expuestos, pero pequeñas tiras de cadenas se sujetaban de los tirantes de la blusa, y estas posaban en sus hombros. Mangas negras y rojo cereza se ajustaban arriba de sus codos -en sus bíceps- y terminaban amplia mente en sus muñecas donde sobresalía un encaje rojo. Una cinta ancha, rojo cereza, se ataba a su cintura, usaba también una falda negra y sobresalía un encaje rojizo.

Usa unas ballerinas negras con doble correa que se ajustaban en sus tobillos.

**(N.A. Si no lo aclare bien, en DeviantArt, búsquenme como _LoveKisshu1_ y ahí estoy subiendo imágenes conforme mis historias :)**

Y lo mas _preciado_ para ella una _medalla_ de rubí, que siempre llevaba con sigo.

Terminó su camino y enfrente de ella había una gran reja blanca y dos hombres a cada lado de ella, el primero tenia cabello corto castaño oscuro y sus ojos color celestes y el segundo cabello igualmente corto color gris y ojos verdes ambos llevaban uniforme y dos largos bastones.

-Di tu nombre y a que bienes?-Pregunto el primer joven de cabellera castaña mirándola amenazador amente. Ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Umi Shiroi, ya lo sabes, hasta a un lado Tommo.

-Solo trato de hacer mi trabajo.- el chico solo rodó sus ojos celestes.

-Buenas Tardes señorita Shiroi, puede pasar.- el otro joven de ojos verdes hizo una reverencia.

-Paúl, sabes que no tienes por que llamarme señorita solo Shiroi, nos conocemos hace mas de 9 años, y somos casi de la misma edad, a y por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños!- Exclamo Umi mientras se acercaba a Paúl con los extendidos, el sonrió y la abrazo.

-Gracias, Shiroi-san eres la primera que se acuerda- sonrió Paúl, ella se sorprendió ante lo dicho y volteo hacia Tommo que reía nerviosamente.

-Lo siento! Nunca recuerdo los cumpleaños, pero sabes que te amo Amigo del Almaaa!-Tommo rodeo a Paúl en un abrazo de oso, apretado.

-Quítate!

Umi tomo las llaves del pantalón de Paúl, que no se percato de eso, ya que estaba en su tarea de quitar a su empalagoso amigo de encima.

Abrió el gran portón que siempre se atoraba y tenia que empujar con mayor fuerza.

Había dos caminos, uno era de piedra, ancho, y era derecho hacia la entrada de la mansión principal, y el otro a un costado de el primer camino, era estrecho y de madera, pero se perdía entre los arboles.

Y ella camino por el de madera, sabia que si seguía encontraría a su mejor amigo.

Arboles, cascadas y flores es lo que se apreciaba en aquel enorme y hermoso jardín. Umi miro en todas direcciones y sonrió maliciosamente al ver a su presa, floto silenciosamente, acercándose lentamente, hasta llegar a él...

-AAAH!

-AAAAAAH!

Umi rió fuertemente, tapando su cara con las manos, mientras su cara se empezaba a poner roja.

Por otro lado Kish la miraba con expresión molesta y mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

-Gritas como niña jajaja-. Umi volvió a otro ataque de risa, y Kish solo se cruzo de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Casi me Matas del susto!-se quejo el peli-verde

-Pero si hubieras visto tu cara-rió nuevamente la chica castaña. Ella sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kish, en una de las bancas del jardín.

-Oye que sorpresa tenerte por aquí-dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Deja el sarcasmo a un lado Kichu-hablo Umi con un tono un tanto infantil.

-Deja de decir mi nombre así, sabes que lo odio!

-Kichu

-Cállate!

Un chico de cabellera rizada color azabache y claros ojos verdes se tele-transporto

-Hola mis muy adorados compañeros y amigos!- Exclamo joven.

-Dexter!- exclamo Kish alegremente, mientras se acercaba a saludar a su amigo.

-Ese soy yo!

Dexter saludo a ambos, mientras caminaban a través del jardín hasta entrar en la mansión. Caminaban por el pasillo que estaba completamente solo, a excepción por dos guardias que cuidaban al final.

-Y ya felicitaron a Paúl?-pregunto Umi

-No esperare a esta noche-respondió Kisshu

-Yo igual-coincidió Dexter

-Y están listos para la fiesta?!

* * *

La música sonaba en el salón, muchos jóvenes Cyniclons estaban ahí, en una de las mesas decoradas estaban Kish, Pai, Tart, Umi, Tommo, Dexter y por supuesto Paúl.

-Y te sorprendió?-pregunto Kish a el cumpleaños

-La verdad si y mucho, gracias por organizarlo-agradeció Paúl, mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso con ponche de frutas.

-Sabes que no fue nada te queremos mucho, y quisimos que fuera algo especial, no se cumplen 20 todos los días-.Añadió Umi sonriente mente.

-Hey Pai y quien cuida la _boan-qualite_?-pregunto Kish

-Mamoru y Fuyuki, se que no era muy necesario pero ahí que prevenir cualq-una fuerte alarma interrumpió a Pai, que venia de su bolsillo, era un dispositivo en el cual hizo algunos tecle os y la voz e imagen de un chico rubio apareció.

-Mamoru, cual es la emergencia?-pregunto Pai tratando de averiguar si era importante.

-Entraron!-estática interrumpió la comunicación

-Que?

-Son demacia—_estática_—pronto!—_estática_—Ayuda!—_estática._

_-_Mamoru!-Pai grito, la estática se hizo infinita, y todos en la mesa miraban preocupados. Pai llamo la atención de todos.

-Vamos!

* * *

**TAN TAN TAAAAAN! suspenso!**

**Soy mala, dejen reviews! las amo mucho mucho, besos y abrazos!**

**BAI BAI**


	5. Cap 5 ¡Secuestrado!

**Capitulo corto!**

**No me pertenece: Tokyo Mew Mew, ni sus personajes.**

**Me pertenece: La trama de este FanFic, Umi Shiroi, Tommo, Paúl, Fuyuki, Mamoru et. ál.**

_**Comenzamos!**_

* * *

**Cap #5 Secuestrado!**

Masaya esperaba a Ichigo en un lugar especifico del parque, claro no era sorpresa que llegara tarde ella siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron. Savia que Ryo les daría un sermón de que son empleados y tienen que cumplir reglas, mientras el era un hombre corrupto que los hacia trabajar horas extras y que alguna vez tuvieron que luchar contra Extranjeros, Quimeras Animal y un Dios que casi los mata a todos. Pero seguramente Lettuce y Pudding los estarían encubriendo como buenas amigas que son, y no lo pensaba lo savia ya que habían pasado por esto varias veces. Miro como la pelirroja corrían a metros de el en su dirección, acercándose rápidamente.

-Aoyama-kun!

-Momomiya-san!

Ichigo termino de correr, exhalando cansada, mientras secaba varias gotas de sudor en su rostro, levanto la vista para sonreír a Masaya, el devolvió el gesto, mientras ambos empezaron a caminar, en dirección a el Café Mew Mew.

-Lo lamento, ayer me quede hablando con Lettuce hasta tarde y mi alarma no me despertó-rió avergonzada la pelirroja.

-No importa

-Y dime como esta Ayami-san?- pregunto Ichigo, era raro siempre que hablaba de la novia de su ex novio con el mismo. Pero se acostumbraría, y espera que sea lo mas pronto. A Masaya no parecía molestarle, pues a el contrario, el sonreía al recordarla. Mientras Ichigo le daba gracia y vergüenza no haber encontrado a alguien con quien salir durante los últimos 3 años.

-Bien, la verdad me contó un chiste muy bueno quieres oírlo?-comento Masaya, a lo que Ichigo asintió lista para escuchar, pero de pronto en el cielo varios puntos negros se apreciaban, parecían como una manada de pájaros danzando, todos miraban curiosos y asombrados, pero al ver lo que sucedía descartaban esa posibilidad, ya que los puntos negros empezaron a unirse formando una enorme masa negra. Un resplandor verde lo cubrió, aquella cosa estaba inundada en brillo, pero pronto ceso, que dando solo en una enorme bestia.

Ichigo y Masaya se miraron, pensando ambos lo mismo, _Quimera Animal_.

_Por que hay un Quimera? Acaso los Cyniclones volvieron? no tendrían porque o si? y si volvieron porque atacarnos? Gracias a mi perseverancia de llevar con migo siempre mi medallon, espero que funcione_ pensó Ichigo.

Saco rápida y torpemente su medallon, sintiéndose ansiosa, lo llevo a sus labios hasta besarlo.

Paz es lo que sentía en este momento, sus ojos miraban un cuarto blanco, una cola traviesa la hiso sonreír, he ahí acercándose a ella. Un Gato Iriomonte.

Adrenalina, esa maravillosa sensación familiar, que no sentía desde hace 3 años, sintió como su ropa de disolvía y aquella prenda rosada y suave se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron cubiertas por una suave seda flexible que se convirtieron en guantes, a ellos se unieron su gargantilla y ligas de ambos brazos y pierna, sus botas apoderándose de sus piernas descubiertas, su cabello rosa ahora suelto acariciando su rostro, sus ojos cambiando de color, la sensación de energía y agilidad empezó a correr por su cuerpo. Cuando dos orejas, aparecieron, al igual que una cola que se agitaba con fuerza, mientras aparecía un gran listón con una dorada campana en ella.

La transformación termino y convoco su arma, vio un brillo a un lado suyo, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una espada, pero eso no era lo único, vestido con su antiguo traje de batalla, Blue Knight.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se cuestiono, sus poderes se habían esfumado después de la ultima batalla, que ya no seria la ultima, pues tenia la siguiente en puerta, sus poderes están de regreso, tanto los de ella como los de Aoyama, y lo mas probable es que también de Mint Lettuce, Pudding y Zakuro.

Pero si esto era verdadero, y no estaba soñando; solo podía significar una cosa, estaban en _peligro._

Un furioso rugido interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Strawberry Bell!-Ichigo grito llamando su arma, pero cuando miro al Quimera se percato de lo obvio, este no era un animal mutado, era un humano.

Pero no un humano común, sus adjetivos calificativos (cuerpo y rostro sobretodo) eran demasiado grotescos, y su altura era de por lo menos 10 metros, sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Y aunque Ichigo estaba sorprendida, tenia que detener a esa criatura y se lanzo a la acción, el primero en atacar fue Masaya, dañaba al Quimera cuando este trataba de dañar a alguien o algo. Ichigo trataba de confundirlo corriendo de un lado al otro, dando saltos, pero logro alcanzarla, golpeándola fuertemente, mandando a la Mew a volar metros, el golpe en el piso fue fuerte, su hombro recibió el peso de todo su cuerpo al caer en el suelo. Pataleo como si el dolor fuera a esfumarse, era insoportable. Agradeció que callo en el césped, seguramente si aterrizaba en el asfalto, se hubiera roto el brazo.

Escucho que Masaya grito su nombre, la pelirroja empezó a levantarse, le costo mucho trabajo, pero lo logro, su cabeza empezaba a doler, se sentía débil, solo había sido un golpe, pero esa Quimera no era como las que había luchado alguna vez, esta era en verdad, fuerte, miraba como Masaya trataba de dañar la lo mas que podía, pero apenas pequeñas rasgaduras en esa gruesa piel aparecían.

Otro dolor punzante en su pierna hiso que en su rostro se formara una mueca de disgusto. El mareo se hiso mas intenso, sintió un liquido caliente escurriéndose lentamente por su pierna, la miro y efectivamente, una cortada de un extremo hasta el otro extremo de su muslo derecho, la cantidad de sangre la asusto, era demasiada, no podía seguir así, el mareo se agrando, su mano fue hacia la herida, pero en el momento en que la toco el dolor se intensifico, y todo empezó a dar vueltas a sus ojos, cayo no pudiendo controlarse, para después todo volverse negro.

* * *

-Por favor inserte la contraseña-dijo la voz en la computadora, Pai así lo hizo, haciendo que aquella puerta de titanio se abriera con éxito la puerta de metal se abrió con excito. Todos empezaron a entrar rápidamente, corrían por un pasillo circular totalmente iluminado en blanco, llegaron a otro puerta, esta vez Pai inserto una llave extraña, girándola esa acción hiso que un compartimiento se abriera, y saltara un botón verde, el cual aplasto, por fin se abrió la bendita puerta. Toda la habitación estaba destruida, aquellas maquinas inteligentes estaban destruidas, vieron como Mamoru estaba en una esquina tirado, con varios golpes, Umi y Pai fueron hacia el, mientras los demás se aseguraran que no había algún otro enemigo.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Umi, _tarada como le pregunto eso esta golpeado y débil _pensó Umi al escucharse en voz alta, pero el muchacho solo asintió, tratando de sentarse, mientras lo ayudaban.

-Mamoru que sucedió?-hablo Pai

-Los Hostibus, entraron, y se llevaron todas las investigaciones, y... a Fuyuki

-Que?!-Pai se sorprendió ante ese echo, _para que lo querrían_ pensó

-Pai, tienen que llevarlo a curación-comento Umi, mirando la gravedad de sus heridas. Pai asintió y ordeno a Tommo y uno de los guardias, así los tres lo llevaron fuera.

Los Hostibus, un grupo de enemigos, cyniclones, que nació desde haber traído el Mew Aqua y regenerar la vegetación y vida en su planeta, aquellos eran de los fieles seguidores, que no fueron convencidos sobre la maldad de Deep Blue. La mayoría de los habitantes había comprendido, y sobre todo que la maldad se había "acabado".

* * *

**No había actualizado lo lamento y es corto pero es mejor que no publicar nada no? jeje les mando muchos abrazos y besos.**

Cuenta en** Wattpad: Marcela143**

Cuenta en** Deviantart: LoveKisshu1 - ****_aquí suvo imágenes de _****_este y otros fics_**

**Reviews porfavooor!**

**BAI BAI!**


	6. Cap 6 ¡Batalla!

Nuevo Capitulo!

Me han echo preguntas de **como traduccir lecturas en ingles o ver la pagina en modo computador cuando estas en el celular**, yo sinceramente prefiero el modo computador, asi puedo ver las imagenes de las historia y es mas facil y practico, tengo una lectura mas rapida. Ok les dire.

**Computadora/Laptop:** en la parte superior de la pagina hay lo siguiente- Fanfiction, unleash your imagination, dibujo celular y un dibujo de un mundo.

Click al mundo te pondra traduccion en algun idioma y tu lo seleccionas.

**Celular:** esto no lo puedes hacer en la pantalla estilo movile, si estas en tu celular, ve al final de la pagina, habra unas pestañas color azul, que dice lo siguiente: Desktop/Tablet Mode, Blog, Twitter, Help etc.

Da click en **Desktop/Tablet Mode,** ya que estés en ese modo haces los pasos que puse arriba en **Computadora/Laptop**

No me pertenece: Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes.

Me pertenece: La trama de este Fanfic, Umi Shiroi, Tommo, Paúl, Fuyuki, Mamoru

-Dexter es un personaje vasado en Una Cancion para ti de Sarah Dessen

* * *

**Cap #6 Batalla!**

-RYO!

El antes mencionado chico rubio, corrió hacia la sala de operaciones en el sótano del Café Mew, tan pronto entro se puso al corriente de las actividades.

-Que sucede?!-Keiichiro tecleaba velozmente, en el computador sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente, mirando y procesando las calvez que leía.

-Llama a las chicas-ordeno, Ryo lo miro confundido, Keiichiro lo miro seriamente...

-Es hora de volver

* * *

-Chicas!

-Shirogane-san?

-Akasaka-san?-Lettuce y Mint pronunciaron al verlos con un aspecto alarmados.

-Escuchen con atención!

-No sabemos lo que esta sucediendo con exactitud, pero tienen que dirigirse al parque Yoyogi, y ayuden a Ichigo!

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Zakuro poniéndose alerta, Ryo suspiro.

-Solo hagan lo que dice Keiichiro, no hay tiempo de explicaciones- Ryo asintió para si mismo, y alargo su brazo , todas miraron la pequeña bolsa dorada brillante.

-Necesitaran esto-Mint tomo la bolsa, abriéndola, sus ojos se ensancharon a mas no poder.

-Medallones...

-Tokyo Mew Mew Adelante!

* * *

-RIBON MINTO ECO!

-RIBON LETTUCE RUSH!

-RIBON PUDDING INFERNO!

-RIBON ZAKURO SPEAR!

Masaya miro como ataques de colores, golpearon al monstruo, haciendo que este chillara horriblemente. El hiso una mueca de desagrado. _Ichigo!_ pensó. Corrió hacia la chica aun transformada, su pierna estaba de lo mas dañada, la sangre se había cuajado un poco, pero seguiría brotando si no se atendía.

-Aoyama!- Masaya que aun estaba transformado en Blue Knight, volvió la mirada hacia Ryo el estaba sobre su motocicleta y se dirigía hacia ellos rápidamente, se detuvo, y con cuidado, pero urgencia empezó a levantar a Ichigo.

-Trata de ayudar a las chicas, yo pondré a Ichigo a salvo.

La batalla era intensa, Mint, Lettuce y Zakuro eran las mas agotadas, el quimera se dirigió hacia los juegos, donde niños corrían escondiéndose, una niña mirando con lagrimas en sus ojos al monstruo, Minto volo hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos protegiéndola, un fuerte golpe en sus espalda haciendo su piel quemar antes de golpear el suelo.

Al ver esto Zakuro se enfureció.

-No se que te has creído pero con mis hermanas nadie se mete!- su látigo resplandeció y fuertes azotes hacia la criatura lanzo, esta chillo de nuevo molesta, la mano del Quimera voló hacia Zakuro, y ella logro esquivarlo, pero ella no era el objetivo, su látigo fue arrebatado y miro como las garras libres del monstruo venían en su dirección, lo peor de todo? su aturdimiento, no la dejaba moverse. Impactando la Zakuro callo desmayada.

-Zakuro Onee-chan!

-Zakuro-san!

Pudding corrió acercándose, pero Lettuce corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino.

-Pudding-san!

-Lettuce Onee-chan suéltame!

-No te dejare ir! Ve al Café!

-Te volviste demente?!

-Es una orden, no te arriesgare!- Pudding dejo de luchar y miro a Lettuce, la niña asintió tristemente.

-Suerte!-grito la niña antes de empezar su camino hacia el Café Mew.

-Es mi turno-susurro Lettuce, Masaya iba a protestar, cuando vio algo que lo dejo impactado, un Cyniclon, flotando detrás de la criatura, miraba en la dirección a la que Pudding se había dirigido, y empezó a volar hacia halla. Masaya miro a Lettuce que se preparaba para atacar.

-Lo siento-susurro Masaya, empezó a volar persiguiendo al Cyniclon.

* * *

-Pudding-san rápido al sótano!- grito Keiichiro, ya dentro Pudding miro que ahí estaba Ichigo, con un torniquete improvisado, su cabello y traje rosa se habían desvanecido, era humana nuevamente.

-Si algo sale mal necesito que aprietes el botón rojo- Pudding miro sorprendida a Ryo cuando le dio esa indicación, ese botón, era el botón que llamaría al pasado de Tokyo Mew Mew de vuelta.

-Bien-asintió la niña, ella ya había utilizado ese botón, meses atrás, molesto tanto a sus jefes que la autorizaron a hacer aquella llamada.

El Cyniclon aterrizo frente al Café Mew, tomo la perilla y empezó a girarla, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios, y por dentro Keiichiro vio como las puertas principales del Café se abrieron brutalmente, y la silueta negra de un Extranjero apareció. Tenia miedo, pero tenia que mantenerse firme.

-Por favor, déjanos en paz, no sabemos lo que quieres, tu pueblo ya tiene lo que querían.-dijo con voz temblorosa Keiichiro.

-No es mi pueblo-susurro el Cyniclon, no vio cuando sucedió pero de un momento a otro Akasaka estaba volando en los aires golpeando en una de las mesas cayendo detrás del mostrador.

El extranjero camino dentro de el Café y analizo todo, escucho unos pasos rápidos, y vio como un chico rubio subió las escaleras. Ryo miro a Akasaka, que estaba tirado y su frente sangraba. Vio al Cyniclon que descaradamente estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolo tranquilamente.

-Quien eres?-pregunto Ryo

No obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Pudding escucho fuertes golpes, sus ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas, empezó a temblar, escucho pasos que empezaron a acercarse a la habitación donde se hallaban ella e Ichigo.

Corrió hacia las maquinas y computadores de la sala, sin pensarlo apretó el botón, enorme pantalla, se prendió y su color se puso verde,_ calling..._ aparecía en la pantalla.

No respondían...

La luz ilumino la habitación, Pudding cerro los ojos y se encogió sobre ella misma.

-Pudding!

La mencionada abrió los ojos en alivio al escuchar esa voz.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews**, me entusiasman a continuar escribiendo, las quiero un montón gracias a

**Kurara Ikisatashi Dragneel-** Esta interesante, sigue subiendo y no te preocupes con el tiempo tomaras practica y tendrás mas ideas

**MewIchigoandKisshu**\- trato de poner solo personajes necesarios, solo recuerda los que ya he mencionado :)

**pali2014-** te seguire en wattpad :)

**Nelly-san- **Suspenso Suspenso Everywhere!

Cuenta **Deviantart: LoveKisshu1**\- nuevas imagenes, sobre este fic, me gusta que sepan como son los personajes :)

Cuenta en **Wattpad: Marcela143**

**las Amo! besos! y reviews porfavor, hermosas!**

**pd: he mejorado muchisimo desde que escribo aqui xD**

**BAI BAI**


	7. Cap 7 Mensaje resibido Vamos a la Tierra

**OMG! yo actualizando dos días seguidos? Va a temblar!**

**La verdad me imagine este capitulo y no me pude resistir a escribirlo, así que no las entretengo mas.**

**No me pertenece: Tokyo Mew Mew, ni sus personajes**

**Me pertenece: La trama de este Fic, Umi Shiroi, Tommo, Paul, Leia, Drako, Nina, Mamoru y Fuyuki.**

**-Dexter en un personaje basado en Una Canción para Ti de Sarah Dessen (mi escritora favorita :3)**

_**Comenzamos!**_

* * *

**Cap #7 Mensaje recibido, Vamos a la Tierra!**

-Pudding!

La pequeña niña mencionada se volvió hacia la voz pero tan pronto miro la escena, su voz grito en advertencia.

-Cuidado!

Blue Knight, sintió la presencia detrás de el, se transporto lejos, mientras el Extranjero desconocido, dio un ataque en el aire al querer golpear a Masaya por detrás. Blue Knight se transporto detrás de el golpeándolo haciendo que el enemigo golpeara el muro fuertemente.

-Sera mejor que te vallas-susurro Masaya aplastando por la espalda al Desconocido.

-Como sea ya probé su resistencia-dijo el enemigo, un rápido movimiento y Masaya se encontraba con una enorme herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Pudding miro como en la pantalla se volvía negra y de nuevo verde con un letrero que decía, _video private message_

Para no saber Ingles, Pudding pudo traducir la oración. la imagen de Pudding apareció en la pantalla, y rápidamente hablo.

-Por favor ayúdenos, Taruto, te necesito es una emergencia, por favor Ayúdame!- la mew amarilla rogaba mientras su rostro era empapado por sus propias lagrimas.

El chico Extranjero la miro, el terror en la cara de esa niña.

-Te dejare en paz por hoy-dijo justo antes de transportarse.

Pudding se quedo inmóvil, se derrumbo en sus rodillas, sus manos fueron hasta sus ojos,sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, sintió como acariciaron su corto cabello, rápidamente y por instinto se alejo del gesto, pero se relajo cuando miro a Ichigo sonriendo levemente. La niña se acerco y abrazo a la pelirroja.

-Ichigo-san Pudding-san!- chillo Lettuce al ver a sus dos compañeras se acerco lo mas rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitieron, justo antes de que Ichigo perdiera nuevamente la consciencia.

Minutos después, llego Keiichiro y Mint, cargando a Zakuro, tenían que atenderla así como también a Ichigo, Masaya y Ryo no estaban heridos gravemente.

* * *

Paul revisaba los vídeos captados por las cámaras de seguridad, habían captado a varios de los integrantes que conformaban los Hostibus. Pero habían sido cuidadosos, cubrían su rostro y cabello en todo momento, así que no podía reconocer a ninguno. Un pitido sonaba ligeramente en el computador. Paul coloco unos audífonos grandes, que tenían aspecto humano, pero estos se veían mucho mas avanzados. Al averiguar el porque del sonido, frunció el ceño y presiono un botón, en las pantallas de seguridad, se abrió un vídeo

-Por favor ayúdenos, Taruto, te necesito es una emergencia, por favor Ayúdame!

Los gritos de aquella niña en la pantalla hiso que un escalofrió corriera por su espina dorsal, _Taruto?_ pensó Paul. Unos cuantos clics mas, _Mensaje enviado desde la Tierra _leyó.

Se levanto de su silla casi tropezando, y corrió fuera de la habitación, en estos momentos no recordaba la transportación.

-Pai!-grito Paul, el antes mencionado peli morado, Kisshu, Tart, Umi, Tommo, Mamoru, Leia, y por su puesto Drako y Leia Ikisatashi estaban en ese cuarto junto con algunos Ancianos del consejo de Makono—el Planeta o Mundo de los Cyniclones— los cuales habían estado hablando del asunto sobre los enemigos.

-Paul estamos en medio de una junta, mas te vale que sea bueno- dijo Pai levantándose de su asiento y se dirijo al oji-verde.

-Lo se y lamento interrumpir, pero esto es relacionado con la ultima importante misión de usted y sus hermanos- Kisshu y Taruto se sobresaltaron al escuchar la oración; Pai se sorprendió, su ultima misión con sus hermanos? era relacionada con la regeneración del planeta? o tal vez con el Mew Aqua...Al menos que se refiera a...

-Especifica por favor-pidio Pai y no sabia por que pero esperara que se relacionara con la Tierra.

-Es un mensaje... enviado desde La Tierra, Tokyo, Japón, Café Mew Mew.

* * *

-Por favor ayúdenos, Taruto, te necesito es una emergencia, por favor Ayúdame!

El vídeo se repetía una y otra vez, mientras los hermanos Ikisatashi lo asimilaban.

-Algo anda muy mal- susurro Pai, Kisshu rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

-Claro que algo anda mal, la pequeña Mew Mono nos mando un vídeo donde se muestra aterrorizada y nos llama pidiéndonos ayuda!-grito Kish, cuando estaba preocupado o estresado elevaba la voz, se ponía desesperante, hasta que Leia o Umi lo callaban a gritos o golpes. Y mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose que hacer, Tart miraba el vídeo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Pudding...-susurro el menor, que es lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba bien? por que los llamo a ellos? acaso los Hostibus los habían atacado igualmente? esos y muchos otros pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

-Pai ella nos esta rogando por que la ayudemos, algo esta realmente mal, en primer lugar porque nosotros? lo mas probable es que los Hostibus estén atacando la Tierra.-dijo Kish, Pai suspiro, eso era lo mas probable, y lo peor, si las Mews fallaban, ellos no tendrían compasión.

-Bien, que sugieres?-pidio Pai, savia que solo habia una sola opcion pero en este momento seria dificil tomarla. Kish hiba hablar...

-Vamos a la Tierra!-cuando fue interrumpido por Umi, ella sonrio mirando aun el video que se reproducia sin audio- Esto sera emocionante.

-No podemos irnos, que no lo entienden?-pregunto desesperado Pai.

-No estas escuchando las suplicas de la niña?-pregunto incrédula Umi, mientras todos los demas miraban a Pai con cara de ''Exacto!''

-Ellos se llevaron información valiosa de este laboratorio, y nos podrían atacar en cualquier momento!

-La misma información donde habla de las Mews, tenemos las tropas necesarias para combatirlos en nuestra ausencia, si no ayudamos en la Tierra se ara un caos...ellos nos ayudaron, y por eso tenemos este planeta sano y salvo hoy en día.

Pai observo a Umi después de su discurso, se mantendría firme y al parecer ya todos estaban de su lado convencidos de tomar la decisión de salir lo antes posible.

-Bien, acepto-decidió Pai, todos se alegraron,Umi, Leia, Tommo y Mamoru pensaban, _Genial conoceremos la Tierra!_ mientras Kish, Pai y Tart pensaban _Espero que este bien..._

Espero les haya gustado, si creo que las engañe al momento en que Masaya llamo a Pudding y pensaron que seria cierto pequeño Cyniclon.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**pali2014:** De nada, yo también te sigo jeje saludos!

**Kurara Ikisatashi Dragneel:** He aquí la actualización, de nada bueno yo trato como me gusta que me traten, cuando recibo criticas buenas y ánimos es muy bonito porque te anima a seguir escribiendo, si recibes comentarios negativos, solo acéptalos, tómalos en cuenta, tal vez te sientas mal y quieres saber por que no le gusta tu historia etc. pero todos los que han escrito aquí o en otra pagina, han recibido criticas. Recuerda, errores? somos humanos, todos los cometemos...

Wow me sentí importante escribiendo esto, como se nota que soy Umi, siempre con mis discursos de motivación jajaja xD

**Nelly-san:** Si yo te amo niña jajaja aquí el cap para que no enloquezcas, lo se, seguimiento mutuo en Wattpad :3

Como siempre:

Cuenta en **Deviantart: LoveKisshu1**-Imagenes relacionadas con este y mis otros Fics o Tokyo Mew Mew.

Cuenta en **Wattpad: Marcela143**

Les mando un abrazo psicologico (se cree German) y recuerden! Piripitiflautica! (y tambien W2M)

Besos y Abrazos (soy muy empalagosa)

**BAI BAI **


	8. Cap 8 Verdad o Reto?

Estoy de regreso y mi locura igual.

**Diganme yo extraño escribir sin ayuda de Kisshu Ichigo etc.** cuando empieza el capitulo, ustedes que piensan los traigo devuelta o los dejo guardados en la maleta? comenten :) sin mas preámbulos..

No me pertenece: Tokyo Mew Mew ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Me pertenece: La trama de este Fic, Umi Shiroi, Tommo, Fuyuki, Leia, Paul, Mamoru, Drako y Nina

Dexter es propiedad de Sarah Dessen (autora)

**COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

**Cap #8 Verdad o Reto?**

-Controles?

-Listos!

-Luces?

-Listas!

-Pasajeros?

-Corrijo, tropa y lista!

-Como sea

-Y los alimentos?

-Solo llevaremos los necesarios

-Pero no es suficiente Pai!

-Cállate Umi!

-Amargado!

Mientras tanto los demas

-Veo algo blanco y resplandeciente.

-Otra estrella

-Esto no es justo, siempre adivinas!

-Es por que no ahí otra cosa que ver.

-Por que no?

-Tal vez sea porque estamos en el ESPACIO!-grito frustrado Paul a Tommo

-No puedo estar aquí tanto tiempo, tengo que salir o me volveré loco!-grito Dexter corriendo de un lado al otro.

-Que te sucede?-pregunto Leia mirando a el chico que estaba enloqueciendo.

-O si creo que no les dije que soy claustrofobico.-comento Dexter rascando su cuello en señal de ansiedad.

-Eso que significa?-pregunto Taruto

-Que le tiene miedo a Santa Claus-dijo Umi, sonriendo traviesa al recordar eso de un programa infantil humano (cof bob esponja cof)

-Pai hay que jugar a algo!-brincoteo Tart mientras interrumpía a su hermano mayor. Pai suspiro, _bien tal vez sea bueno tomarse un descanso_ pensó, mientras apretaba el botón de piloto automático.

-Bien, que cosa?

-A la botella!-grito Dexter desde la otra habitación.

* * *

-De acuerdo yo empiezo!-grito Dexter con una botella en su mano.

-Deja de gritar!-se quejo Leia. Dexter giro la botella, y giro, giro, giro, giro, bingo!

-Leia! verdad o reto?

-Ommm verdad!

-Si esa persona que tanto te gusta te dice aquí y ahora que te quiere y si quieres ser su novia ¿aceptarías?

-Si

-Wow no te tardaste-rió Tommo, Leia rodó los ojos y tomo la botella girándola, giro, giro, giro, bingo!

-Umi! verdad o reto?

-Verdad!

-Si tuvieras que sobrevivir en un Apocalípsis zombie ¿a quien de esta habitación elegirías como tu acompañante?

-...Kisshu

-Descarada me dejarías morir?!-pregunto Dexter, haciendo que Umi riera pero asintió, haciendo que el chico se cruzara de brazos molesto, a lo que los demás rieron. Umi tomo la botella, giro, giro, giro, giro, bingo!

-Pai! Verdad o reto?

-...Verdad

-Que aburridos elijan reto!-se quejo Tart.

-Bien, reto-corrigió Pai, Umi rió.

-Besa al chico que esta a tu izquierda-Pai abrio grandemente los ojos, a su lado estaba...

-Nononono el eligió Verdad primero, no se vale cambiar! Leia no dejes que me bese!-grito Tart, todos empezaron a reír fuertemente, excepto Pai y Taruto.

-Era broma bien, ¿que harias si te enteras que un amigo desea a tu novia?-pregunto Umi

-Que para eso no tendría que tener novia-se burlo Kish, para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano mayor.

-No volvería a hablarle y alejaría a mi novia lo mas lejos posible, claro después de haberlo golpeado.-todos asintieron en razón, Pai giro la botella, giro, giro, giro, giro, giro, giro, bingo!

-Kisshu, verdad o reto?-pregunto Pai con una casi invisible sonrisa maliciosa, Kish lo noto porque tenia que haberse burlado de el? si decidía verdad le haría una pregunta vergonzosa y si elegía reto quien sabe que barbaridad tendría que hacer.

-Verdad

-Bien entonces...

-Todavia no se lo que me vas a preguntar pero me opongo!

-Tienes que contestar son las reglas.-intervino Umi

-Y por eso te amo tanto mejor amiga-comento con tono sarcástico el peli-verde. Pai no hiso caso y prosiguió...

-¿Sueñas seguido con tu amor imposible?

_Y he ahí la dichosa pregunta_ pensó molesto Kish.

* * *

**Es muy corto pero tengo que estudiar (deseen me suerte) es algo rápido pero me divertí haciendo esto xD gracias por los reviews! comenten porfis las amo!**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**Kurara Ikisatashi Dragneel : **De nada y déjame decirte que amo la tragedia se me hace mas interesante que el amor empalagoso, pero muchas veces cuando leo algo así no lo se que murió un personaje etc. quiero matar al escritor pero al mismo tiempo agradecerle, porque hiso de toda la trama algo espectacular, como sea, espero la actualización.

**Kishigo12:** Que bien espero mucho que te agrade la historia, saludos! :)

**Nelly-san:** Jajaja si soy mala, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, son amigos con derechos ok no es verdad jajaja **son solo buenos amigos**, siguen hablando y saliendo pero **Masaya tiene novia** la mencione en el Cap #2 **se llama Ayami** y lo se, yo aveces me tengo que regresar porque no entiendo algo en los libros y así, No! baja el cuchillo! y deja a los peluches en paz! excepto a las muñecas, se pueden convertir en Annabelle jajaja.

**BAI BAI**


	9. Cap 9 Contacto (parte 1)

No me pertenece: Tokyo Mew Mew, ni sus personajes

Me pertenece: La trama de este Fic, Umi Shiroi, Tommo, Fuyuki, Leia, Paul, Mamoru, Drako y Nina

**Capitulo #9 Contacto (Avance)**

-Gracias por su preferencia!-despidió Pudding al ultimo de los clientes

Las Mew aseaban el Café el cual había cerrado apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Chicas-llamo Ryo, captando la atención de todas, hiso un movimiento con la cabeza, haciendo entender que lo siguieran, las Mew intercambiaron miradas y sin decir palabra, siguieron a su jefe.

Las chicas estaban en medio de la sala, esperando a que Keiichiro o Ryo hablaran, el chico rubio estaba frente a ellas dando la espalda a la enorme pantalla detrás de el.

-Quiero informarles, sobre algunos echos de los cuales nos enteramos apenas hace unos días-Ryo hiso una pausa dejando en suspenso a las chicas. Suspiro y miro a Keiichiro una seña, a lo cual el castaño empezó a teclear en la computadora.

-¿Díganme alguna; trato de comunicarse...con los Cyniclones?

El silencio reino en la habitación, todas miraban confundidas, o por lo menos cuatro de ellas, Pudding bajo la cabeza, no sabia si seria reprendida por Shirogane, pero sabia que tendría que confesar, después de todo no era algo malo, no?

-Fue Pudding na-no-da

Hubo miradas sorprendidas por parte de sus compañeras.

-Lo sabemos Pudding, que bien que fuiste sincera-sonrió Ryo, ante esto la pequeña sintió un gran alivio.

-Shirogane, ¿que esta pasando?-pregunto Zakuro, pero ella no solo se refería a este echo sino a los sucesos anteriores, el ataque de un Quimera tan poderoso, el enemigo misterioso.

-Como saben, se trata de un nuevo enemigo, lo curioso es que, es de raza Cyniclon.

-No sabemos porque nos ataco, solo que es muy poderoso-interrumpió Keiichiro a su compañero. El castaño, tecleo algunas cuantas palabras en el ordenador, y unas gráficas aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Nos han atacado con el doble de poder que cualquier ataque de Kisshu y los demás.

Ichigo sintió como su corazón se oprimía al escuchar su nombre, su rostro se entristeció pero trato de cubrirlo.

-Eso es malo-comento Lettuce cubriendo su boca con las dos manos. Ryo sonrió de lado.

-Ahí una cosa mas, no se si lo recibirán bien, solo puedo estar seguro que ahí una persona que estará mas que feliz por esto.

Diciendo esto la gran pantalla se pinto en un gris oscuro, y _Loading..._

-Me escuchan?-pregunto Ryo hacia la pantalla. Y apareció

**_-Ya esta listo?-_** preguntaba un Cyniclon castaño con ojos azules.

**-A****_ un lado Tommo!_****-**reclamo una chica de cabello castaño mientras aventaba al ya mencionado Cyniclon.

**-¡¿Umi, Tommo, q****_uieren calmarse de una vez?!_****-** se escucho una voz, en ese momento los dos extranjeros se apartaron, y un joven de cabello purpura se sentó frente a la cámara. Las caballerizas se sorprendieron al reconocer a aquel Cyniclon. Pero mas una en especifico.

-Pai-san...-susurro Lettuce, aun que Mint la escucho, hiso caso omiso y siguió mirando el vídeo.

Esto **es solo un avance de lo que publicare la próxima semana**, ya que por fin se me realizo el deseo de irme de vacaciones! Es verdaderamente corto pero es de madrugada empece a las 4:00 y son las 6:54 si yo tardo demasiado en escribir porque trato de usar el vocabulario mas adecuado.

Me tengo que levantar a las 8:00 :( estoy cansada, pero** no me podía ir tranquila sin antes darles algo aun que sea lo mas mínimo de leer.**


	10. Cap 10 Contacto (parte2)

**Hola mis lectoras favoritas!**

**se que no tengo escusa sobre no haber actualizado antes, pero tenia un bloqueo de escritora, tal vez sepan lo que quiero decir. En fin lamento haber tardado, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, lo se, es corto pero lo quería subir lo antes posible. Espero les guste!**

**Tokyo Mew Mew no me Pertenece.**

**Me pertenece: El Fic y su trama, también los personajes, Dexter, Umi Shiroi, Mamoru, Tommo, Paul, Leia, y padres de los Ikisatashi.**

* * *

**Cap #10 Contacto (parte 2)**

**—**De acuerdo treinta minutos para empezar a entrar en órbita con la tierra.**—** comento Pai para Kisshu y Paul que eran los únicos con el en la cabina de la nave.

**—**Les doy quince para que estén centrados en su lugar.

Ahora, Pai dio instrucciones por medio de un micrófono que hacia llegar el mensaje a todos los pasajeros, en cualquier lugar que estuvieran de la nave.  
Milagrosamente acatado órdenes justo a tiempo, todos entraron a la cabina, y ya estaban en su lugar listos seguros. Kisshu, Pai, y Paul, aun de pie mientras monitorizaban los controles de la nave.

Kisshu miraba asegurándose de que el radar estuviera limpio, siendo que no tuvieran problema con objetos en el espacio, pero no fue así.

**-** ¡Pai!

El mencionado, fue hasta su hermano menor, donde se percato del peligro, aquellos puntos rojos que aparecían en el radar, se acercaban con fuerza

**—**Cielos**—** susurro sorprendido, frunció el ceño tenia que darse prisa y dar ordenes **—**Paul a toda velocidad!

**—**¿Que?**—** pregunto el antes mencionado, abriendo enorme los ojos. Kisshu emitió un tsk ciertamente molesto

**—**!Maldición has lo que te ordena!**—** grito.

El pelo-gris, obedeció, pero tan pronto como la maquina recibió, la señal de los controles. Pai, Kish y Paul salieron volando hasta topar en la pared, gritos de Leia, Umi y Tart,se escucharon, mientras Tommo y Mamoru trataban de ayudar a sus compañeros a levantarse, claro, seguros desde sus asientos.

Meteoritos empezaron a golpear la nave haciendo escandalosos ruidos, y haciendo que se desestabilizara. Como pudieron, los tres Cyniclones, regresaron a los controles, tratando de sacar a la nave fuera de la lluvia de meteoritos.

Un fuerte grito de Umi, hiso que todos la miraran, ella dirigía la mirada hacia una de las ventanas. Ya que una enorme roca se dirigía hacia ellos. Pai rápidamente tecleo coordenadas, y la nave empezó a cambiar el curso, casi lo lograban, pero el destino esta vez no estaba de su lado, la gran piedra, impacto la esquina de la nave. Pero aun así causando un fuerte impacto.

La nave se estremeció fuertemente, no hubo gritos, pero Kish y Paul cayeron en un golpe seco contra el piso, Pai no tuvo tanta suerte, al caer, su cabeza se golpeo duro contra el tablero de los controles, y lo dejo inconsciente. Leia ahogo un grito, al ver desmayado al Cyniclon.

Varios meteoritos golpeaban la nave pues esta se había detenido al no tener un conductor. Mamoru, salio de su haciendo y corrió a Pai.

**—**Estará bien**—** confirmo para aliviar las preocupaciones. Dexter decidió salir de su asiento para tratar de ayudar.

**—**Leia, Umi, Tart ustedes vallan al refugio— ordeno el pelinegro. Todos ellos obedecieron, y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha**—** Mamoru tu quédate con Pai, y síguelos.

Kisshu suspiro, que harían? pronto estarían entrando a la atmósfera de la tierra y eso no era nada bueno, al menos no si querían morir un motor había explotado por el golpe. Y lo mejor de todo ahora no tenían piloto.

* * *

También les tengo una **_sorpresa_!** Decidí hacer un O_pening o Intro_ (si es que así se le puede llamar jeje) para darles una idea de como seria este fic convertido a anime.

Y si, como mi sueño es algún día tener en mi poder los derechos de autor de Tokyo Mew Mew en mis manos, pues mi primo me dio la idea de hacer uno. Así que pronto se los mostrare! Espero les guste mi idea déjenme en los comentarios (reviews) que les parece y que opinan sobre el Capitulo si les gusto o no les gusto si quieren a Masaya muerto o vivo, etc.

_**Gracias por Leer!**_

**_BAI BAI_**


	11. Cap 11 ¡Emergencia!

**LK1: Nueva actualización! Espero les guste, son las 3:00 am pero no importa todo por ustedes...deberían amarme.**

**Kisshu/Ichigo: Volvimos!**

**LK1: Si ya los extrañaba un poco.**

**Kisshu: Nosotros no**

**LK1: Malvado!**

**Ichigo: Como sea!**

**Kisshu: LoveKisshu1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes. Solo de la trama de este Fanfic y sus nuevos personajes.**

**Ichigo: Así es!**

**LK1: Venga!**

**Cap #11 Emergencia!**

-¡ICHIGO!

Mint trataba de llamar la atención de su compañera a gritos, pero era imposible sacarla de su trance.

—¿Valla que es lo que le pasa?—se pregunto Mint en voz alta. Lettuce se acerco hacia ambas.

—Creo que solo piensa.

* * *

Mientras la pelirroja se encontraba sumergida en profundos pensamientos.

_Sentimientos que son fuertes,pero echos que son reales. El tiempo a sido cruel, y me ha torturado, con pensamientos que solo me han echo desearte mas, recordando cada una de tus palabras, cada uno de tus detalles. Solo para despertar en la realidad, y ver mis propias acciones, mis palabras, los echos..._

Ichigo suspiro mirando hacia la ventana.

_Los echos. Por que lo único que deseo es corregirlos, para tener una oportunidad, para no equivocarme, para no volver a despreciarte. No volver a perderte, si es que acaso en algún momento te tuve. Los echos, que causaron mis errores. Mis errores, te dejaron ir sin demostrarte todo aquello que siento por ti, mi mayor error, el despreciarte cuando tu solo me diste...tu cariño, tu amor, tu vida._

-¡Ichigo!

* * *

Dexter tecleaba códigos en el panel.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que estas haciendo—dijo Kish. Pero el chico hiso caso omiso y siguió con su trabajo. Ambos sabían que no estaban logrando nada, y si no se daban prisa la nave se estrellaría, ellos morirían si esto pasaba era seguro, los únicos que tendrían posibilidad de tal vez salvarse serian los que estuvieran en el refugio, pero no podían arriesgase a las posibilidades. Kisshu frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Observo a su amigo, que estaba desesperado, mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente, estaba nervioso y aterrado eso se veía fácilmente. Suspiro.

—Dexter ve al refugio—el mencionado lo miro, pero negó con la cabeza y nuevamente hiso caso omiso siguiendo tecleando—Te he dicho que...—

—Te he oído, no lo haré—interrumpió el pelinegro. Kish solo pudo gruñir, tal vez era su amigo pero era un idiota.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden—dijo elevando la voz. Dexter solo rodó los ojos.

—Y yo no te obedeceré, este no es momento para ser militares Kish, somo amigos y no te dejare hacer una estupidez.

—Por favor, hazlo.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente, por favor? había crecido con los Ikisatashi, sus padres eran buenos amigos, y todos los días los visitaban, mientras el y los demás niños jugaban, a edades no muy pequeñas, desde el a los 10 y como Pai a los 12 años. Claramente los días felices se habían acabado cuando, los eligieron para ser posibles postulantes en ir a la Tierra. Y sus vidas normales, tomando esa palabra un poco a juego, sus vidas, llenas de miseria, hambre y enfermedades, pero actitudes, bondadosas y felices. Eso era una vida normal para el. Todo aquello surgiendo de la palabra por favor, por que en todo ese tiempo, nunca había escuchado a Kish decir aquella palabra, el siempre era independiente, y si acaso alguien le ofrecía su ayuda, solo un desprecio ganaba de parte del peli-verde. Nunca lo había escuchado decir esa palabra, solo una vez. Ese recuerdo que siempre ha negado hablar toda su vida.

Dexter cerro fuertemente los ojos, dio un largo suspiro y salio de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos de la nave, hasta subir unos cuantos escalones y abrir una puerta de metal negra, giro el pequeño botón, que se asemejaba al de las cajas fuertes y la abrió, vio como todos estaban ahí ya preparados.

—¿Donde esta Kish?—pregunto Tart, maldijo internamente, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

—Llegara en un momento—conteste tratando de sonar lo mas real posible.

Tome mi lugar y trate de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba sacrificando a mi mejor amigo. Leia se acerco a el, tratando de tranquilizarlo, obviamente, pensando en que tal vez estaba asustado o algo así. Umi noto eso desde que el chico de cabellera negra, entro, por que Kisshu, iba a atrasarse, se aterro al pensar lo que tal vez trataría de hacer, así que se escabullo y salio, como lo logro, tal vez todos estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera se dieron cuanta de quien entraba o salia del refugio. Se dirigió a la cabina, pero al tratar de abrir se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¡Kisshu, habré!—grito mientras golpeaba fuerte la puerta, con la mano. Por la ventanilla estilo ojo de buey, miro como la ignoraba siguiendo con el intento de salvarlos.

Ella seguía golpeando, hasta que escucho como le gritaba que regresara. Pero ella se opuso, haciendo que Kish no tuviera otra opción que dejarla pasar, tan pronto como lo hizo, el cerro la puerta.

—¡¿Dime que es lo que te sucede?!—pregunto exasperada Umi.

—Umi ponte a salvo!

—No, y sabes que no cambiare de opinión ¿en que ayudo?—escucho como Kisshu se quejaba pero, ambos empezaron a trabajar.

* * *

—¿Donde se metió Umi?—pregunto Tommo, tomando consciencia sobre la ausencia de la joven.

Todos miraron a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

—Savia que no debía dejarlo— susurro Dexter, volvió a salir pero esta vez, Paul lo acompaño.

Corrían por uno de los pasillo, cuando la nave se estremeció, y golpearon en las paredes.

—Aun no pasan todos los meteoritos—comento Dexter, Paul asintió y lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Entonces de monos prisa.

Una vez fuera de la cabina sucedió lo mismo que a Umi con Kish, ambos ignoraban a sus amigos, a diferencia de estos, la chica Cyniclon no abrió la puerta, en cambio solo les dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste y serró la ventanilla. Otro fuerte golpe y ambos cayeron al suelo, pero esta vez no podían levantarse, la nave estaba inclinada, no podían moverse, sus espaldas por inercia estaban pegadas al suelo, eso solo podía significar una cosa, habían llegado al planeta azul, a la Tierra, en algún momento en el pasado hubiera sido un sueño, pero ahora solo era una pesadilla, la nave estaba cayendo.

* * *

—¿Q-Que?—pregunto Ichigo al mirar a Ryo aun sin entender.

—Tenemos una emergencia—dijo haciendo que todas se concentraran. Keiichiro se acerco con su computadora portátil, mostrando les una especie de radar.

—Esto es la nave de los Cyniclones acercándose a la Tierra, el problema es que la velocidad es impresionante.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto Zakuro

—Estuve haciendo cheque os los últimos días, y ojala me este equivocando pero en el espacio han estado viajando meteoritos, si esto es verdad, tal vez pudieron haberse estrellado contra la nave eso explicaría la velocidad, si siguen a esa constancia se estrellaran.

* * *

Las cinco caballerizas corrían por las calles, escuchando las indicaciones de Keiichiro por sus pendientes.

Ichigo, se movía tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían incluso dejando detrás a sus compañeras. _Tienen que estar bien_ se repetía ese pensamiento en su cabeza, claro que aquel termino plural, era nulo ya que pensaba, principalmente en una persona.

—Keiichiro ya estamos aquí—hablo Ichigo, pero su preocupación creció, la gente miraba al equipo asombrados, y escuchaban como algunos chillaban de emoción, incluso escucharon a una niña que grito "Mama mira que lindo cosplay!"

—Creo que tenemos un problema—comento Mint al ver que la gente estaba admirándolas, y al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de retirarse.

—Tienen que despejar el área, o muchas personas saldrán lastimadas—hablo Keiichiro.

Pasaron minutos, tratando de advertir a la gente, pero simplemente estaban muy emocionados, las Mews no habían aparecido en años, y siendo ellas lasque salvaron el mundo, era obra de admirarse, pero mientras ellas daban ordenes de retirarse, o largarse como les decía Zakuro, les importaba poco lo que dijeran.

Esto se estaba volviendo tedioso, tenían que buscar una manera sencilla de sacarlos a todos de aquí. _Solo ahí una forma_ pensó Ichigo.

—Corran un Monstruo!—grito la pelirroja, tratando de alarmarlos, pero no para su suerte, muchos tuvieron otros pensamientos.

—Genial, combatirán una bestia!

—Ahí que verlo!

—Grabare el momento!

Esto solo hiso caer a Ichigo. Se escucharon gritos, y las Mews solo se pusieron atentas, observando el objeto, mirando la nave que venia del cielo.

—Es hora!—grito Zakuro, todas asintieron y rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque.

* * *

—¡Los controles no responden!—grito Umi

—Maldición!

La joven sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ella tenia la esperanza de conocer la Tierra, su madre siempre le había contado historias sobre ella, ese planeta con gran vegetación, y hermoso cielo, con aguas cristalinas, aire sano y sol cálido. Vio como Kish seguía intentando hacer que funcionaran los motores, pero era imposible, estaban echos añicos, y el ultimo golpe había dañado el sistema operativo, la nave ya no captaba las ordenes, era inútil. Kisshu dejo escapar un grito de frustración, al no poder hacer nada.

—Kish regresemos al refugio—dijo Umi, no podía creer que se estuvieran rindiendo pero lo hicieron, trataban de avanzar hacia la puerta gateando, ya que la fuerza con la que estaban viajando era demasiada, al llegar Kisshu trato de abrirla, pero le fue imposible, estaba atascada. Un grito de miedo salio de Umi, morirían ahí y lo sabían, saco el medallon que siempre llababa con sigo, y lo protegió entre sus manos apretándolo fuertemente, sintió como Kish la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo, y ella lo hiso igual, sabia lo que venia, solo era cuestión de minutos, para impactarse.

* * *

**LK1: Tan Tan Tan! los dejo con intriga, por que soy mala. **

**Gracias a:**

**Kurara Dragneel:** Algún día seremos famosas mangakas, ya lo veras, y por lastima necesito a Aoyama-kun vivo es parte importante de la historia, no te preocupes sera inofensivo. Y ya tengo el Opening, solo faltan algunos detalles que quiero agregar, para el próximo capitulo estará listo.

**MewIchigoandKisshu:** Gracias por el review, tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para ver que se rencuentren, pero valdrá la pena, sera hermoso.

**Pali2014:** Empezare a usar esa palabra jajaja, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara y ya tengo la intro, solo unos pequeños ajustes, para el próximo capitulo estará lista.

**Real Nozomi:** Hola Gracias por agregar a favoritos y comenta, si habrá algo de triángulos amorosos, que espero te agraden.

**Kisshu: Esperamos que les halla gustado si es así dejen sus reviews, por mii**

**LK1: Ya lo escucharon! por Kish jeje**

**I/K/LK1: _BAI BAI_**


	12. Cap 12 ¡Presentación!

**LK1: *Ser asoma con cuidado de no resibir tomatasos* Como ddecirles que mis actualizaciones han sido un asco en tiempo, ojala y aún haya alguien que lea esto.**

**Pero sinceramente, no puedo con la escuela xD cada dos semanas tengo exámenes así que ya se imaginarán como estarán los al punters y trabajos, bien bonitos na mentira:( como sea. He estado muy ocupada estudiando y créanme que si me acuerdo de actualizar el problema es el tiempo, prometió organizarme mejor para traerles actualización más pronto.**

**Y una sorpresa**

**Proximamente- regresa- Te AMO Simplemente te AMO**

**Kisshu: LoveKisshu1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes.**

**LK1: Comenzamos!**

**Cap. #13. Presentación**

El cielo gris fue iluminado por colores, los rayos de poder se unían en un punto especifico, formando una gran barrera, lista para el fuerte impacto. El gran pero peligroso espectáculo. La cinco caballerizas estaban preparadas, solo esperando.

Ichigo sostenía su arma tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, su cuerpo se tenso, no sabia si podrían con ello, pues en tiempo pasado, les fue difícil tratar con el Tokyo Dome, pero Tart les había ayudado. Y esta situación era diferente, por que a pesar de que era una enorme maquina, la velocidad con la que se aproximaba era increíble, y sin hablar que los Cyniclones estaban dentro.

—Kisshu

En el momento en que la nave toco la barrera, la falta de sonido se hiso presente, mientras que todo corría en cámara lenta.

* * *

El joven abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, donde estoy?, se pregunto, trato de levantarse, pero el dolor de su cráneo lo detuvo, su mano fue directamente a su cabeza, como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor. Sintió como el vendaje cubría sus heridas, y miro alrededor de la habitación que se encontraba.

El estaba en una camilla, cubierto con sabanas blancas, aun llevaba su uniforme, el cual se había maltratado un poco. Pero se sorprendió al ver a tres de sus compañeros, en otras dos camillas similares, a la cual se encontraba el. Se alerto al escuchar, como llamaban a la puerta, y mirar que se habría lentamente, al parecer sin querer hacer ruido.

—¿Umi?

—Oh Pai ya despertaste—sonrió la castalla y salio denuevo, ddejandoalgo abierta la puerta y se ausento por unos segundo, para después entrar en la habitación con una charola, en la cual se apreciaba, algunos alimentos tales como fruta, jugos y medicamentos. Fuera de la habitación se escucharon murmullos y entraron, Ichigo, Mint y Lettuce con otras charolas, pero ellas dirigiéndose a las otras camillas, colocando las al lado de cada una.

—¿Que fue lo que sucedió?—pregunto Pai, Umi le extendió un medicamento en capsula, y su amigo lo tomo.

—Llegamos a la Tierra eso paso—suspiro, haciendo una mueca y tomando un costado de su tórax.—Tu no recuerdas nada, ya que te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza contra los controles cuando sucedió una de las turbulencias, después la nave empezó a fallar, hasta que ya no pudimos hacer nada. Y las Mew's nos salvaron...por lo menos a usustedes, otra vez.

Pai parpadeo, procesando la información recientemente adquirida, recordando lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara.

—¿Y como están todos, se encuentran en buen estado?

—Emm no del todo, los únicos que salieron ilesos fuimos Tart y yo, los demás tienen heridas mas graves.

—Alguna razon por la que ambos hayan salido casi ilesos?

—No lo sé,supongo que Tart es flexible o tal vez este echo de goma,eso explicaría que sobrevio a la broma que le jugué hace un año por su cumpleaños.—Pai se limitó a sonreír ante el comentario de la chica, es decir sus compañeros estaban heridos, y ella tratando de hacerse la graciosa, por una parte le agradecía ya que por un momento se sintió mejor. Prefirió dejar suyas pensamientos de lado y seguir escuchandola.

—Y por mi parte si hubo una razón para salir bien y lleva por nombre Kisshu.

Umi iso un puchero, al mirar a la cama de Kish,se sentía de lo más culpable, por el estado en que el estaba sólo por ella.

—¿Y díganme estarán bien?—pregunto Pai a las Mews que sólo se habían limitado a escuchar y guardar silencio.

—Shirogane-san dijo que dentro de unas semanas estarán como nuevos—dijo Lettuce sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Quieres que te dejemos descansar?—pregunto Umi a Pai, el negó, se sentía bien, además sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

—Estoy bien, Gracias.

—Ok, y dejando de lado los problemas, me quisiera presentar!—casi grito la castalla, y esque estaba frente a las Mews, sus heroínas, recortaba como había pedido a Pai Kish y Tart que le hablaran sobre ellas. Y aunque talvez Tart no contaba las historias correctamente porque en cada una de ellas el salía victorioso, aún así le entretenía escuchar, siempre la habían llamado las historias y cientos de magia y fantasía. Claro que esto se le había echo realidad desde que ella y sus amigos y compañeros entraron a la militarizada Cyniclon.

—Mi nombre es Umi Shiroi, significa Mar y Cielo esto porque el nombre de mi mamá era Marcel-

—Umi es sólo una presentación, no tu biografía—interrumpió Pai, la castalla rio nerviosa y sintió, para proseguir.

—Bien, bien, mi nombre es Umi Shiroi, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido así que sólo llámeme Umi, soy luchadora en Artes marciales y soy amiga de los ya conocidos Ikisatashi.

Las Mews le sintieron, e Ichigo diría algo, pero fue interrumpida por Umi.

—Querida no necesitas presentarte, se todo sobre ustedes...bueno sólo lo esencial—señaló a Mint.— Se que tu nombre es Mint, tu arma es un arco y prácticas ballet.— Y así continuó con cada una de las Mews, dejando en duda de donde había sacado esa información.

—E Ichigo, tu eres la lider—la chica perdió su sonrisa, y su rostro tomo un aspecto serio que confundió a todos.—Mala decisión—susurro pero haciendo que sólo una persona las escuchará, Ichigo.

—A que te refieres?

—O, nada querida, no me hagas caso—río. Las pelirroja sólo aplazó una ceja confundida.

* * *

Soldados se dirigían firme y rápidamente por el pasillo de aquel gran llugar. Se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta de Madera color chocolate. El soldado principal, digámoslo así, miro a sus compañeros y con algo de temor golpearon a la puerta. Detrás de ella se escucho un "Adelante" y los soldados sólo pudieron obedecer.

Una vez dentro, se podia apreciar a un chico Rubio, sobre un trono.

—Y bien?— pregunto el, mirando a el grupo de hombres. Ellos solamente se inclinaron, guardando respeto.

—Príncipe Tora, los Ikisatashi han vuelto.

**Reviews Porfavor**!


	13. Cap 13 ¡Premoniciones!

**LK1: ¡HOLA!**

**Kisshu: ¿Que no estabas muerta?**

**Ichigo: Recuerda que hierva mala nunca muere**

**LK1: ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo están mis lectoras bellas?...! Espero que muy bien hoy les traigo otro capítulo, les advierto que tal vez valla a haber sorpresas y confusiones pero conforme pase la historia lo entenderán.**

**Kisshu: LoveKisshu1 No es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este FanFic, y algunos personajes del mismo.**

**LK1: ¡Comenzamos!**

**Capitulo ****#**** 13 Premoniciones**

Sus ojos se abrieron, tornando una visión borrosa, se sintió mareada, así que tomo su cabeza, como si eso disminuyera el dolor pulsante en esta. Se sentía extrañada, todo a su alrededor se sentía tan irreal, como si estuviera dentro de un videojuego, y este se encontrara en modo de vista ''primera persona. '' No sentía que fuera el mundo en el que vivía, no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo le era raro.

Sin saber a dónde se dirigía empezó a caminar, siguiendo derecho y guiándose por la banqueta. Con el paso del tiempo, supo que se dirigía a la Cafetería, pues la divisaba a lo lejano. Muy pronto ya estaba en la entrada, abriendo una de las puertas, al entrar vio primeramente a Lettuce, que limpiaba con un paño húmedo las mesas. Cuando vio entrar a Ichigo le dio una amistosa sonrisa.

—Hola Ichigo-san—Ichigo solo la miro, seguía confundida, así que trato de despejar su mente. Lettuce seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera notado la falta de cortesía de Ichigo, al no corresponder el saludo y nuevamente comenzó a limpiar.

Las piernas de la pelirroja avanzaron; en sí, era como si hubieran cobrado vida, pues Ichigo no era consiente de a donde se dirigiría, como si cada paso estuviera destinado.

Bajando las escaleras, camino hacia el sótano, hacia las habitaciones, donde habían hospedado a los Cyniclons. Tomo la perilla y la giro lentamente.

Entrando vio como Pai, estaba recostado en la cama, volteándola a ver, así como Umi, Pudding, Tart, Mint y Zakuro, que estaban alrededor de la cama de Kish.

Con una gran sonrisa se acercó hasta ellos, mirando como Kisshu le correspondió la sonrisa, excepto que esta era más discreta, sintió un cosquilleo crecer en su pecho, las ansias la invadieron y pronto se atrevió a formular las primeras palabras.

—Hola—dijo en voz baja, y agitando suavemente su mano derecha, formando un saludo. Kish de igual manera saludo con la mano, más solo eso.

—Bien creo que te dejaremos descansar, vamos chicas. —hablo Zakuro, siguiendo sus instrucciones, la siguieron a la salida, quedando solo Tart, Pai, Kish e Ichigo en la habitación. Vio como Kish movía los labios como formulando palabras pero sin emitir sonido. Pronto se dio cuenta que ella era la que no había escuchado.

— ¿Disculpa?

* * *

— ¿Acaso estas sordo? —pregunto Pai a Kish que seguía insistiendo en salir con Ichigo a caminar. —Entiende que sigues muy débil.

—Kish; Pai tiene razón, podemos ir algún otro día, no quisiera que te lastimaras—razono Ichigo. Kisshu rodo los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahórrense sus preocupaciones, no servirán —dijo Kish

Ichigo sabía que era cierto, pues algo que sabía de Kish es que nunca se daba por vencido.

—De acuerdo, como sé que aun así iras—dijo Ichigo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida, abrió la puerta, pero antes volteo hacia el extranjero de pelo verde, y sonrió felizmente— Iremos a las 3:30, nos veremos abajo.

Así salió de la habitación, tomo su rostro entre sus manos encogiéndose de hombros, después retirándolas y mostrando un gran sonrojo y la sonrisa más grande que pudiera tener, así brinco con el puño a lo alto. Estaba tan feliz, saldría con él.

* * *

_¿Espera que? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?_ pensó Ichigo.

_En qué momento, llego Kish y a donde nos dirigimos?_

Ichigo y Kisshu caminaban entre la maleza del bosque.

— ¿Y qué ha sucedido en tu vida Ichigo-san? —le pregunto Kish, ella se sorprendió al ser llamada así por él. Bajo la mirada, claro que en estos momentos, ella preferiría que la llamara como antiguamente lo hacía, que ironía, antes rogaba por un milagro de que nunca le dijera así.

Pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años, y la verdad es que su vida no había sido muy emocionante en ese tiempo.

—La verdad es que nada fuera de lo normal, logre graduarme de la ''educación media'' (o secundaria) recibí dos medallas en concursos de gimnasia de primer y segundo lugar, me inscribí en clases de baile, ya sabes que me muevo peor que gusano con sal—eso ultimo hiso soltar a Kish una carcajada, e Ichigo rio también, después de parar, pensó un momento. —Y mi relación con Aoyama-san se terminó.

Pensó que Kish se sorprendería, mas solo parecía pensativo y algo extrañado.

— ¿A si? —pregunto Kish. —Pensé que enserio estaban enamorados.

—Sí, creo que— hiso una pausa— todos pensamos eso—dijo Ichigo pensativa, soltó un suspiro y Kish la vio de soslayo.

—No todo lo que planeamos termina como lo deseábamos—Comento, tratando de restarle un poco de importancia al tema.

—Sí, lamentablemente tenemos que equivocarnos para poder aprender—dijo Ichigo solo encogiéndose de hombros— Y dime…

La oración no fue terminada por la pelirroja, por lo que Kish decidió seguir la conversación— ¿Si? —pregunto sonriendo.

— ¿Que ha sucedido en tu vida? es decir, tu planeta, tu gente, tu ¿qué ha cambiado?

—La verdad es que mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados desde que regrese.

—Wow; esos son muchos grados—bromeo Ichigo, sacándole una sonrisa a el extranjero, Kish asintió dando autenticidad a lo dicho.

—Me fue muy fácil adaptarme a todo—comento Kisshu, ambos se detuvieron y se sentaron en el fresco y verde pasto.

— ¿Todo? —pregunto curiosa Ichigo sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Me refiero a los cambios en mi vida, por una vez en mucho tiempo, se había ido la preocupación con la que había vivido desde muy pequeño; desde algo tan tacaño como _''¿porque no puedo obtener más comida? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!'' _en épocas escasas de alimentos_, _hasta, preocuparme por mis amigos y familia, de que en cualquier momento pudieran morir.

Ichigo guardo silencio, no creía que hablar fuera una opción.

—No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de estar hoy aquí, con vida, tengo todo lo que necesito, Mi familia está sana y feliz — sonrió triste. —aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de algunos amigos que perdí a lo largo de la lucha contra la supervivencia, pero los más cercanos a mí, están bien. —Ichigo escuchaba atentamente, esto le parecía cada vez más interesante, pronto se había dado cuenta que los cambios en su vida, no habían sido nada en comparación con los de Kisshu. —Después de restaurar el planeta, me ofrecieron el reinado del planeta; pero lo rechace, igualmente Pai no lo tomo, ambos creímos que era mucha responsabilidad.

Reinar su planeta, es decir un rey, Ichigo se sorprendió ante eso, era extraño pensar en Kish como un Rey, o más bien, un Príncipe; esas palabras le parecían sacadas de cuento de hadas. Y él tenía razón, era muy joven aun, era demasiada responsabilidad, o eso suponía ella, después recordó que faltaba un Extranjero por mencionar.

— ¿Y qué hay de Taruto? —Interrumpió la pelirroja.

—Demasiado joven—se encogió de hombros y prosiguió—Así que decidimos que mi padre Drako, fuera el que reinara, como era de esperarse Nina estaba encantada.

— ¿Nina? —pregunto Ichigo

—Mi madre—susurro Kish—Después retome mis últimos años de estudio y me gradué, ahora trabajo para mi padre, y Pai se convirtió en mi socio. —hiso una pausa recordando otros sucesos— Me mude hace unos meses, quería mi propio espacio, había demasiados guardias y soldados en el palacio.

—Eso es bueno, siempre necesitamos nuestro espacio; en mi habitación tengo que cambiarme lo más rápido posible, ya que no sé cuándo mamá irrumpirá en mi habitación, entra sin previo aviso siempre, y no me dejan cerrar mi puerta con llave—bufo Ichigo, haciendo reír a Kish por aquel comentario. Ella le sonrió y pregunto. — ¿Algo más?

—Sí; después de que pasara un año de nuestra última visita a la Tierra, conocí a Naila… y gracias al destino conocimos a Miku.

— ¿Naila y Miku son tus amigas? —pregunto Ichigo.

—Esposa e Hija—corrigió Kish

**LK1:*sonríe malvadamente***

**Ichigo: ¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?**

**LK1: Solo un poco de suspenso y drama eso es todo, espero que no puedan dormir ansiosas de saber que sigue MUAJAJA**

**Kisshu: ¿Te sientes bien?**

**LK1: ¡Dejen Comentarios! Y díganme ¿qué les pareció? ¿Ahora quieren matarme? **

**I/K/LK1: BAI BAI**


	14. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Opening!

¡Hola! Aqui "LK1"

¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien.

Y bueno hoy no les traigo ningún capítulo,sino un proyecto que había planeado desde hace algún tiempo, el cual consiste en el Opening de esta historia( Si es que hago se le puede llamar.) Creo que me quedo bien para ser mi primer video editado.

En mi perfil he tenido algunos problemas, yo queria dejar el enlace ahi, con Acceso Directo, pero me a sido imposible, asi que aqui abajo les dire las 2 opciones para ver el video:

# 1.- Buscar en YouTube el video de Como: (Kishigo) Tokyo Mew Mew-Opening Nuestro Mundo

Pd. Tambien pueden buscar mi cuenta, mi usuario es: Marcela143

# 2.- Aqui dejare el enlace (tienen que **eliminar los espacios**) ( Y** agregar** lo siguiente al **inicio** del link pero **sin **las** comas**. **h**,**t**,**t**,**p**,**:**,**/**,**/**) (igualmente **al terminar .youtube** agregar el **.**,**c**,**o**,**m**,**/** **sin** estas **comas** obviamente, pero** si la ultima barra**) Pd. Todo esto por que fanfiction no permite los link:

**m .youtube watch?v= NbjGzvtJBP0**

Creo que es mucho mas facil la primera opcion y mas comoda, espero que puedan ver el video y opinen que les pareció.

Me despido pero no sin antes desearles unas bonitas vísperas de Navidad, nos vemos dentro de poco, besos y abrazos!

BAI BAI


	15. Cap 15 Sueños (Adelanto)

Cap # 15 Cómplices (Adelanto)

Ichigo soplo un poco sobre el caliente liquido para enfriarlo, algo de luz se filtraba por las ventanillas de la cocina llegando hasta el sofá de la sala de estar, donde en estos momentos se encontraba. Acurrucada contra los cojines, encendió la tv, disminuyendo al mínimo su volumen, tan solo no quería verse envuelta en tanta oscuridad.

Recordando el por que se había despertado a altas horas de la madrugada, las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 4:10 a.m. pero la pelirroja seguía pensando una y otra vez, después de haberse encontrado despierta, su corazón latiendo rápidamente y gotas frías de sudor en su frente, no había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente, llevándola a levantarse he ir por una taza de chocolate caliente; llevándonos justo como se le encontraba ahora.

_— ¿Naila y Miku son tus amigas?—pregunte._

_—Esposa e Hija—corrigió Kish_

_Eso se sintió mas real de lo que debería _pensó Ichigo sonriendo ante la situación, al parecer su mente le había jugado un broma, un _cruel_ broma.

Una pesadilla.

o

Un sueño.

o

Una premonición.

* * *

—¿Estas seguro que este es el lugar?

—Si ¿porque me cuestionas?

—No lo se, tanto rosa no me da buena espina.

—Exacto, en donde menos sospechas, es donde se ocultan.

—Claro que no sospecharía de este lugar ¡Solo míralo parece castillo de Candy Crush!

—Lemon cierra la boca de un vez!

* * *

—_Y si tu notas que he cambiado_—tarareo Ichigo—ahora no es casualidad.

**_¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!_**

Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto pues no deseaba que sus padres se despertaran y la reprendieran por no estar durmiendo.

-¿ Moshi Moshi?

* * *

Se lo que piensan en este momento, es muy poco, pero encerio que estoy enfurecida, yo ya tenía el capítulo completo, como había estado estudiando la última semana y no había dormido bien eran como las 5:00 pm y decidí tomar una siesta, pero adivinen que, mi mami decidió APAGAR LA MALDITA COMPUTADORA Y COMO YO SUBO EL DOCUMENTO DESDE FANFICTION, NO SE GUARDÓ (ósea, no es Word) DIABLOS NI RECUERDO NISIQUIERA EL ESTÚPIDO NOMBRE DEL COMPAÑERO DEL TAL LEMON...

Bien ya que me he calmado un poco, me hubiera encantado subir el capítulo terminado, poderío agarre una tos de los mil infiernos, nisiquiera pueo respirar bien, pero pronto estare mejor, no las queria dejar con la intriga :)

Por ultimo ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero se la pasen muy bien, y si en algún momento las cosas parecen ir mal, recuerden que después de la tormenta, sale el arcoiris así que nunca se rindan.

Las Quiero...Mucho, mucho

Nos vemos pronto!

BAI BAI


	16. Cap 16 'Sueños'

Se lo que estarán pensando, tardo tanto para esto?! Y la verdad es que si, lo siento, pero he estado metida en nuevo proyectos, ensayos de obras, exámenes, etc. Y no puedo dejar ni descuidar mis estudios, no si quiero tener buenas notas.

Pero la inspiración a llegado y nuevo capitulo les estoy entregando xd eso rimo jeje bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que los leo y me hace la escritora mas feliz del mundo saber que les gusta el trabajo que hago para ustedes!

Empecemos!

* * *

Capitulo #16 Sueños

Mis ojos se abrieron y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto, parecía una enfermería, el lugar menos indicado para mí, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con hospitales, digamos que no me traen ningún bueno recuerdo. Pero en la habitación ahí varias camillas. Quede en shock cuando pude reconocer a Pai en una de las camillas, y después a los demás en otras cuantas camillas, mi sangre se heló más si es que eso puede ser posible, cuando me divise a mi postrado en una de las camas al último de la habitación, camine despacio hasta estar al pie de la cama donde estaba ''yo''. No entendía nada.

El aire se ondulo y un Cyniclon apareció a un lado de mi otro yo (el que estaba en la cama), sacó su arma y estaba a punto de atacarme, cuando un ruido lo alarmo. La puerta dela habitación se abrió, mostrando a Ichigo, había cambiado, ella apuntaba con su arma a aquel cyniclon. Y de un momento a otro desapareció. Después todo se torno nuevamente oscuro.

* * *

Ichigo soplo un poco sobre el caliente líquido para enfriarlo, algo de luz se filtraba por las ventanillas de la cocina llegando hasta el sofá de la sala de estar, donde en estos momentos se encontraba. Acurrucada contra los cojines, encendió la tv, disminuyendo al mínimo su volumen, tan solo no quería verse envuelta en tanta oscuridad.

Recordando el por qué se había despertado a altas horas de la madrugada, las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 4:10 a.m. pero la pelirroja seguía pensando una y otra vez, después de haberse encontrado despierta, su corazón latiendo rápidamente y gotas frías de sudor en su frente, no había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente, llevándola a levantarse he ir por una taza de chocolate caliente; llevándonos justo como se le encontraba ahora.

— _¿Naila y Miku son tus amigas? —pregunte._

—_Esposa e Hija— me corrigió Kish_

_Eso se sintió más real de lo que debería _pensó Ichigo sonriendo ante la situación, al parecer su mente le había jugado una broma, una cruel broma.

Una pesadilla.

o

Un sueño.

o

Una premonición.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?

—Si ¿porque me cuestionas?

—No lo sé, tanto rosa no me da buena espina.

—Exacto, en donde menos sospechas, es donde se ocultan.

—Claro que no sospecharía de este lugar ¡Solo míralo parece castillo de Candy Crush!

—Lemon cierra la boca de una vez!

* * *

—_Y si tu notas que he cambiado_—tarareo Ichigo—ahora no es casualidad.

_**¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!**_

Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto pues no deseaba que sus padres se despertaran y la reprendieran por no estar durmiendo.

-¿ Moshi Moshi?

...

Escucho decir a Lettucesaludar detras de la linea.

* * *

—Lettuce?...! no te preocupes, ya estaba despierta. — susurro, mientras caminaba al sofa, para recostarse y estar mas comoda.

—Tampoco puedes dormir? —pregunto Lettuce del otro lado de la linea telefonica.

—No. —Su mente quedo al vacio, pensando un poco en que era lo que podria estarla mortificando, sentia una molestia, como si tuviese algun pendiente por terminar, o tal vez solo estaba preocupada por sus amigos, por Kish.

—No quiero volver a empezar. —Hablo Lettuce haciendo volver de sus pensamientos a Ichigo, tomandola desprevenida con aquel comentario, Ichigo fruncio el ceño extrañada, pues no habia comprendido aquella oracion de su amiga.

—A que te refieres Lettuce? — El sielencio se hizo presente unos cuantos segundos, aunque para Ichigo fueron muy lentos, estaba segura que su amiga estaria en este momento tratando de no llorar.

—A esto —respondio Lettuce posando una mano sobre su pecho, refiriendose a las emociones que sentia en este momento, aunque su gesto corporal no sirvio de mucho pues Ichigo no podia verla, claro que no le importo mucho. —Esta sensacion de alerta, preocupacion y estrés; de solo pensar que no estamos seguros.

_Eso es!_

Ichigo dio las gracias mentalmente a Lettuce, ahora savia de donde provenia aquella incomoda sensacion de emociones mezcladas, que la hacian sentirse mal y provocarle siertas nauseas.

—Que crees que este pasando? —pregunto Ichigo refiriendose a el enemigo y los problemas que les habia traido, o traera, que por ni un segundo la pelirroja dudo que seria asi, esto apenas comiensaba.

—No lo se, y eso es lo que mas temo —confeso suspirando Lettuce— Mientras ellos se recuperan— refiriendose a los Cyniclons—para nosotros sigue siendo desconocido todo el tema.

Bien Umi, pudo haber hablado, pero dijo que no sabia bien el tema, queria esperar a que Pai se recuperara y explicara todo, ella sabia que no era buena para hablar o explicar, y ella no queria terminar asustando con sus exageraciones y malentendidos al equipo Mew.

—Tengo miedo—susurro Lettuce—por mi, por ustedes, por mi familia. —Ichigo asintio.

—Creo que pensamos muy parecido o no? —dijo Ichigo, sacando una pequeña risa a su amiga.

—Seguro que las demas piensan igual que nosotras.

De pronto una sensacion de inseguridad invadio a Ichigo, seguida de un escalofrio. Notando, el movimiento de una sombra extraña en la ventana, la cual al tratar de alcanzar a mirar, desaparecio.

—Ichigo.-san? —llamo Lettuce, pero no obtuvo una respuesta, Ichigo mantenia sus ojos en la ventana y empezo a caminar hacia ella, queria asegurarse de que no hubiera nada o nadie observandola. Pero los constantes llamados de su amiga, la hicieron regresar y tranquilizarse un poco.

—O lo lamento Lettuce, que decias? —pregunto volviendo a colocar el telefono en su oreja.

—Que sucede? —se extraño Lettuce —Todo esta bien Ichigo-san?

Ichigo suspiro tomando el aliento nuevamente, ella mas que temerle a un humano, le temia a los fantasmas, ella era una Mew podria contra cualquier humano, pero si fuera un fabtasma, ya estaria desmayada, como le paso en la feria cuando empezaba a salir con Aoyama.

—S-si Lettuce solo crei…nada olvidalo. —sonrio. Y aunque Lettuce le parecio inusual aquella conducta, lo acepto.

—Bien Ichigo-san—Bostezo—Creo que ire a dormir antes de prepararme para ir al Café.

—Hasta luego Lettuce!

Ichigo volvio a su recamara, decidio seguir los pasos de su amiga, y dormir otro rato. Pero seguia pensativa por lo que habia pasado con la ventana. Tal vez solo fue algun efecto del reflejo de los objetos en la ventana, pero fue muy real.

Miro como su medallon se encendia, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse…

Su medallon se estaba encendiendo!

* * *

Salio corriendo de su casa, y mientras tanto se transformo, no sabia en donde era el ataque exactamente, pero devia asegurarse de que no fuera en el Café.

Ya estaba llegando.

—Kisshu! —grito antes de que una explocion se produciera. La fuerza del aire la lanzo al suelo y rapidamente se incorporo.

Entro, teniendo cuidado de no quemarse, las llamas estaban empezando a expandirse.

—Shirogane! —grito con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta.

—Ichigo-san! —llamo Keichiro bajando rapido de las escaleras comenzando a toser por el humo de lahabitacion. Tenia en sus brazos un monton de papeleria.

—Que sucedió? Donde esta Shirogane? —pregunto Ichigo.

—El esta bien, fue por Umi, yo llamare a las demas. — con eso corrio dirigiendose al sotano.

Una bola de fuego se dirigio a Ichigo, que esquivo rapidamente. Poniendose alerta, sabia que no estaba sola, aquí estaba el, no estaba segura quien era, pero sospechaba que fue quien los ataco en el parque.

—Quien eres tu? —pregunto—Que quieres?

Ichigo persivio justo delante de ella una figura detrás de las llamas, la cual empezaba a avanzar hacia a ella. Pero antes de que incluso pudiera ver cualquier rasgo de la persona, Ryou la tomo del brazo y la dirigio fuera de ahí, hacia afuera del establecimiento, acompañados detrás por Umi.

—Que crees que haces? —grito Ichigo a Ryou

—De que hablas?

—Haya dentro están los demás y no pienso quedarme aquí afuera sin hacer nada!

—Ichigo debes esperar a que lleguen las demás, es peligroso estar ahí dentro!

—Claro que lo es, por eso debo proteger a mis amigos! —Umi interrumpió la discusión.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella, yo la acompaño!

Ambas entraron nuevamente, fueron recibidas con mas ataques por parte de la sombra desconocida.

—Así que ustedes son mis nuevas oponentes? —pregunto la sombra, nuevamente se fue acercando y Umi e Ichigo solo esperaron para porfin apresiar el rostro de aquel enemigo.

Era un cyniclon, su cabello era de un color rubio o mas bien era amarillo, era alto y de complexión delgada con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Me presento señoritas mi nombre es Lemon—hizo una reverencia, claro que se veía que lo estaba haciendo en broma. —Pero me tem que ya me tengo que ir, pues mi compañero ya debió terminar su trabajo con su líder—dijo mirando a Umi. _Un momento su líder?!_ Penso Ichigo _se refiere a Kisshu!_

Ichigo corrio en dirección a la enfermería, sus pasos se le hacian cada ves mas lentos, el pasillo parecia interminable, sentia que algo le impedia aumentar su velocidad, no llegaria a tiempo.

Giro el picaporte convocando su Strawberry Bell. Y su mirada se poso en su objetivo con un ultimo pensamiento.

_Defender a Kish pase lo que pase…_


End file.
